


She'll Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "She'll Flim Flam Every Nation" by theladyscribe.</p><p>"I collect national treasures, and you are the grandest prize I've had the pleasure of capturing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She'll Flim-Flam Every Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748849) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


mp3, Length (with music): 3:37  
Length (without music): 2:27  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/she%27ll%20flim%20flam%20every%20nation.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/she%27ll%20flim%20flam%20every%20nation%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shell-flim-flam-every-nation).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> NO BUT SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS, CHECK THAT GORGEOUS COVER ART. I'M STILL NOT OVER IT. 
> 
> Music: "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" by Rockapella. SO MUCH WONDERFUL PUN-NERY!
> 
> Used to fill the monthly themed challenge of "enemies" over at [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
